houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynard Salvage Solutions
In an effort to both help solve and profit from the trail of wrecked starships she leaves in her wake, Knight Captain Sonia Reynard decided to start her own salvage company. Key Personnel Corporate: Knight Commander Sonia Reynard Female - Company Founder, Owner and CEO. Presumably a punishment for Rovinar diplomats that anger or insult a superior. Ruben London Male - Company Director, appointed by the bank. Experienced with company start ups and the various problems and complications that can go along with them. Deals with the banking issues and acts as both Sonia's and the bank's representative when needed. Sonia later bought out his contract from the bank. Operations: Saša Nikolov Female +GE - Operations Manager. An experienced salvager, having carried out numerous combat salvaging operations; because of this she is better able to position ships to protect them when on operations and can secure higher value salvage more quickly. No nonsense and professional when on the job, but genuinely cares about the safety of her workers. Experience in the field with RSS has given her the Engineer trait. *+G Improved Guard. 20% defensive bonus & improved priority salvage targeting * Engineer Trait. Can manage the engineering aspect of a salvage operation to complete jobs more quickly and safely. Trae'ria Gal'mil Male +E - Operations Manager, secondary salvage fleet. The stereotypical engineer. Getting things done is how he rolls and knows how to manage people to get that done faster. A bit on the gruff side. * +E Improved Engineer Trait. Can manage the engineering aspect of a salvage operation to complete jobs more quickly and safely. Traits Traits provide bonuses to salvage team leaders to indicate their specialty or experience. A / +A Administrator / Improved Administrator. Is good at making connections and knows how to negotiate for better payouts for what they've salvaged.(5-10% Bonus) E/+E Engineer/ Improved Engineer. Can manage the engineering aspect of a salvage operation to complete jobs more quickly and safely. G / +G Guard Trait / Improved Guard. 10-20% defensive bonus & improved priority salvage targeting. L Logistics Wizard. Finds ways to stay in the field more cheaply or with less supplies used. O Old Hand Trait. (2% bonus across the board. Other traits will not level up.) RSS Taskforces ''Taskforce Nikolov'' Operations Manager: Saša Nikolov Female, +GE Theater of Operations: PCCG / Neeran Front Home Base: DHI Pandora Facility (DHI Leased) Mission: Combat Salvage for Factions Alliance and various Allies 'Core Ships:' Norune Medium Cruiser FLSE Norune Battlecruiser x2 FLSE Aries Atlas Class Transport x3 FLS Journeyman Transport x2 FLS/FLSE U-Haul x2 (Combat config?) FLSE ''Taskforce Gal'mil'' Operations Manager: Trae'ria Gal'mil Dro'all, +E Theater of Operations: South Reach Cluster Home Base: Surekah System (Jerik-Dremine) Mission: Civilian Salvage and Asteroid Relocation 'Core Ships:' Kilo Class Medium Cruiser "Serial Peacemaker" Salvage Barge'' "Kommuna" Moliminous Class Transports "''Celestial Bull", "Salvage Belle" &'' "South Reach Sally"'' Y-Type Transport x6 Standard Corvette x8 Constellation (Transfered to RLS?) ''Taskforce Francis Alfonso '''Operations Manager:' ??? Theater of Operations: South Reach Cluster Home Base: Surakeh System (Jerik-Dremine) Mission: Constructing a permanent station above Surakeh for RLS. 'Core Ships:' Anchorage Class Mobile Fleet Yard 'Francis Alfonso' Terran Escort/Light Carrier '' Sister Companies, Subdivisions, Subsidiaries, and Foreign Branches 'Reynard Logistics Solutions As the name would imply, Reynard Logistics Solutions focuses primarily on support aspects of the company, these include operation of orbital platforms, shipyards, cargo transport and ground based manufacturing concerns. Much of their revenue is used to support the operation of company facilities and the salvage fleet. 'Reynard Tactical Solutions ' '''SharkFlight Historical Warbond Tours A collection of two Errant Class Cruisers and a Hammerhead Light Frigate from Faction Wars Era salvage sites, these vessels were restored as close as possible to their historical fighting condition. They now tour House Jerik-Dremine and her allied Houses to celebrate the history of the Dominion of Royal Houses and participate in War Bond drives. Great publicity for Reynard Salvage Solutions and the potential tax write-offs never hurt. Have reportedly increased war bond sales noticably where present. 'Foreign Branches' Like any aspiring Mega Corp , RSS has founded a series of foreign subsidiaries in the hope of eventually becoming a multi-faction Mega Corp. As of now, the branches are small and primarily based in the Terran Alliance. *I wonder if any of those Terrans we recovered from the Faction Wars sites received and accepted job offers when we did this? It would be kind of cool if one of the Heads of a Terran branch was one of them, as we did have one say they'd be interested in a job before they departed with that Dagger Corvette (and other things burried that little interest hook) 'Corporate Intelligence' A collection of former House (Intel?) Personnel, assets hired through the Tourta information brokers and a number of private investigators from Dreminth. Tasked with protecting the companies and Sonia Reynard's family, they have so far been successful despite Bekka's antics. Originally formed after the attempted kidnapping of Sonia Reynard turned into a kidnapping of Bekka Reynard. Complete list of all RSS/RTS/RLS owned ships '(WIP) Does not include Tugs & LST's... yet. ' Because with it split up between 3 pages or by taskforce it's hard for people to get a good idea of what we have. Norune Medium FLSE (Front Line Salvage Escort) (Replaced with Norune Medium) 2x U-Haul FLSE 2x Journeyman Cruiser FLS/FLSE 2x Aries transport FLS 2x Norune Battlecruiser FLSE 2x Norune Marauder FLSE __________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Additional RSS ship names: Best Foot Forward, Thunderchild Category:Sonia Reynard Category:Corporations Category:Salvage Category:Reynard Solutions Category:House Jerik-Dremine